


no more illusions

by Ashling



Series: all kept incomplete [8]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Polly knows fucking everything. There's nothing worse than that.





	no more illusions

“Don’t be fucking stupid, Thomas. No cursed sapphire did this. It’s you,” Polly said. “She played spy games on her wedding day with me just to know what was going on in her own house. You think Grace is your lost answer? You didn’t let her in either. Everyone’s incomplete, with you. You keep us that way.”

For a moment he stared at her, couldn’t even see for the rage. But she sat, and smoked, and time shifted. He leaned back and gave up.

“I could have changed,” he said.

“You could now.” She looked at him. “But you won’t.”


End file.
